1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, primarily relates to support assemblies for adjustably mounting a windshield on motorcycles, snowmobiles and like vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this modern and increasingly mobile society, many families and individuals own various types of vehicles such as bicycles, mopeds, motorcycles, snowmobiles and the like. Although different windshield mounting assemblies have been proposed for use on the aforementioned vehicles, there has generally not been a windshield mounting assembly which is universally adaptable for different types of rideable vehicles and also relatively inexpensive, easily adjustable and provides the associated windshield with the degree of support and stability desired and anticipated.
For example, although sturdy windshield mounting assemblies have generally been provided for heavier vehicles such as motorcycles and snowmobiles, such assemblies have tended to be relatively heavy, bulky expensive and generally non-interchangeable. Additionally, such assemblies have a rather prohibitive application to smaller, lighter vehicles such as bicycles and mopeds wherein not only the maneuverability and operation but also the balance thereof may be adversely affected. Conversely, windshield mounting assemblies commonly applied to bicycles and mopeds are normally lightweight, relatively inexpensive, of simple construction and are not generally designed to withstand severe loading forces commonly associated with high speed vehicles such as motorcycles and snowmobiles which are often driven over irregular and bumpy terrain.
In addition to the design criteria associated with various forces, such as vibrational forces generated when a vehicle intermittently encounters roadway irregularities, a windshield and its accompanying mounting assembly are normally designed so that the windshield will withstand stress concentrations resulting from not only the manner in which the windshield is mounted but also material imperfections and discontinuities such as holes and notches formed therein. For example, when a windshield is deflected by the onrushing air, a complex pattern of stresses are developed therein and it follows that when improperly supported at one or more mounting locations, stress concentrations formed thereabout may result in localized failure of the windshield. Such localized failure is particularly common adjacent windshield mounting holes which generally form weakened zones in the windshield element. As a result, fastening means extending through windshield mounting holes and connected to the adjacent mounting assembly usually include rubber sleeves or cushions to reduce the impact or bearing force transmitted between the mounting assembly and the windshield region adjacent the mounting holes. Although increasing the number of mounting holes will generally distribute the applied loads and thus lessen the effective stresses adjacent individual mounting holes, it has often been difficult to adequately adapt a mounting assembly and its respective plurality of fastening means to windshields of diverse shapes and generally non-planar curved configurations.
Further, it would also be preferable to provide a sturdy, lightweight windshield mounting assembly comprising a selectively adjustable mounting support and a multi-positionable windshield fastening element attached thereto such that windshields of different shapes and sizes can be adequately supported from a vehicle handlebar. Reductions in the cost of a windshield mounting assembly are also important so that such assembly may be economically competitive and affordable to the users of such motorcycles, mopeds and other rideable vehicles.
Windshield mounting assemblies which include windshield fastening means for securing a windshield to a vehicle handlebar are generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 23,039, 1,532,008, 2,675,266, 3,801,152 and 3,904,238. The windshield mounting assembly constructed according to the present invention is designed to overcome problems encountered with some of the prior art, such as the non-adaptability for different windshield configurations and the relatively difficult adjustment of the windshield for vertical and horizontal displacements.